1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to safety ski bindings and has specific reference to a ski binding of the type comprising a movable plate adapted to support the corresponding ski boot. Said plate is pivotally and detachably mounted for movement in a plane parallel to the ski. This movable plate is retained on the ski by devices coacting with the toe- and heel-ends of the plate, one such device comprising a tilting locking member associated with resilient means so arranged that, in case of excessive effort exerted on the binding, the plate can be released in all directions with respect to the ski.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
As a rule, the retaining device comprising this tilting locking member is mounted at the rear end of the movable plate. This device must be capable of retaining this plate in position when stresses of relatively short duration are exerted thereon, while permitting on the other hand the release of said movable plate when stronger and/or longer stresses are exerted thereon. However, it is also required that the resilient force counteracting the plate release movement have a different value according as the release is to take place in case of torsional effort or upwardly in case of a forward fall of the skier.
These various requirements make the construction of ski bindings of this type more complicated and the desired results cannot be obtained in all cases with hitherto known safety ski bindings.